Chevy
Chevy 'is the sixth episode of Greater Than One and represents the brand of Chevrolet. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of Mal. * First appearance of Spin. * First appearance of Dr. Sail. * First appearance of Spark. * First (and last) appearance of Traverse. * First appearance of Silv. * Last appearance of Semi-Trail. * First appearance of Camaro (''as Chapter-Series) * Mr. T reappears in this episode when the first war is about to begin. * This episode explains Trail-B's disappearance. * Semi-Trail reappears on this episode after being absent since Fall of the Baphomet. * It was revealed that Chevy & GMC brand/clan had a connection to each other. * This episode happened during the first war of Ford & GMC. * The first flashback is the off-screen part of Fall of the Baphomet. * Spark & Trail-B's fight lasts only 10 mins due to Spark's counter-attack abilities that make their battle easily over. Plot (The other trail might be in danger but none of them can't figure it out who it was.) Synopsis Two weeks after the Baphomet falls, Trail-B & Semi-Trail received a call from Silv as one of them needed to stay at their base to ensure more security in which Semi-Trail decides to take the spot then Trail-B escorts him and having no choice with Semi-Trail's decision. At the present, Mr. T departs to help out the GMC against Ford wherein Semi-Trail & Mal gossips about him and the war between Ford & GMC on how they knew that GMC leader's son was in there until Spin joins with the gossipers and he mentions Ranger as he keeps blaming him for Colorado's death but Semi-Trail made him wrong that it was his fault for being a desperate guy that turns him to his own death. "You can say that because you're not in his place," ''Spin says to Semi-Trail reminding him about Colorado's story. In the middle of their conversation, Semi-Trail suddenly collapsed and faints to the ground. Mal & Spin tries to wake him up but no response coming from Semi-Trail until they decided to take him to the hospital. At the hospital, Mal & Spin are waiting for Semi-Trail's condition as they decide to not to inform Trail-B since they are assuming that he will be fine. Silv, the Chevy's leader arrives to visit and check Semi-Trail's condition wherein the Dr. Sail finally come out and reveals that Semi-Trail suffers a sudden hypotension and may cause death if he wasn't aided right away. Mal hears Semi-Trail as he keeps saying that he was feeling dizzy even though the way he acts was in good condition. Silv thinks that Semi-Trail needs to stay here and don't even attempt to call Trail-B just for this. "''My brother should be here for this, Why we would keep this to him? Spin says to Silv asking for not telling Trail-B about Semi-Trail's condition. Silv explains that they have already an agreement with Armageddon where Trail-B no longer has a right to return back to his base in exchange for Semi-Trail. Spin wasn't satisfied with their agreement wherein he forced to call Trail-B but Mal stop him and convince that Semi-Trail will be fine sooner. Being desperate, Spin loses his temper and breaks out to the hospital by using tilt-a-whirl teleport then he calls Trail-B to return home and tells about Semi-Trail's condition. During the call, Silv shows up behind and knocks him down with his stunning arm blow at his neck then the guards take him to the prison. After being threatened by Silv, Mal comes out and tries to find Spin but instead, he saw Spark asking for his anxious face. At the CTC gate, Trail-B receives a call from Spin telling that Semi-Trail is in the hospital and he needs to be here then the call interrupts making to feel anxious that he might be taken down by someone so he desperately leaves his duty without Armageddon's permission. Back at the Chevy Intl. Base, Traverse is thinking about the outcome of the war between Ford & GMC as his brother contacts him that they are just taking back their property which was Sierra Sr.'s son and they are assuring that no one will be hurt. Until Trail-B shows up running towards to his path then in just a second he blinks out and chokes Traverse to ask for his best friend making the residents passing by staring at them. "I don't know everything about him and i-iii-f you are looking for the answer, Master Silv has that," '' Traverse says to Trail-B while he was being choked. Trail-B shoves Traverse away and continues to find Semi-Trail as he was still doubting that they probably had enough to him. Upon reaching the HQ, The returning Camaro shows up and reminds Trail-B that he shouldn't be so violated just to assure the condition of his relatives wherein Trail-B speaks up and tells that they should say this before if they are against Semi-Trail then he sneakily attacks Camaro with the follow-up some electromagnetic daggers above turning the HQ entrance to a battleground while the residents nearby frightened with their actions. "''Seriously, Why now? *dodges the incoming dagger* Why in this place? *defend himself while Trail-B is pushing his dagger through his throat* '' ''Everything will be alright if you can just chill the hell out." ''Camaro's situation and statements during the fight against Trail-B. The enforcers arrived to arrest Trail-B but the things get worse when Trail-B loses his temper wherein he kills every single person he sees including Traverse that the dagger triggers through his throat when Trail-B chokes him earlier. The enforcers got neutralized when every dagger stabs them quickly even Trail-B is not controlling it then Camaro decided to protect the others as he forfeits letting Trail-B to murder each and everyone. At the CHQ, Silv shows the CCTV video outside to Spin and warns that his brother is turning down against his own clan just because of Semi-Trail even though he was just confined at the hospital. Spin suggests that he can convince Trail-B for his violence with which Silv agrees but due to hundreds of residents/enforcers died, Semi-Trail will be sentenced to death just to make fair. Spin begs not to do it and admits that he was just being inconsiderate as he was not part of the clan/brand. ''"You will see what I'm trying to say here, Spin but for now. We need to stop this madness" ''Silv says to Spin before he decided to let him go and do what he wants to his brother. Outside around the CHQ, Camaro is warning all the residents including Spark & Mal that they should beware of Trail-B's wrath but they are all too late wherein Spark got electrocuted but instead, he absorbs the incoming electricity and converting to its own power. Witnessing Spark's abilities, Camaro suggests that he can take down Trail-B on its own while they were protecting the other resident to ensure the safety in which Spark accepts it wherein he unleashes his power upon initiating Trail-B arriving at them. Trail-B senses Spark's arrival wherein he collides and fights back but somehow all of his abilities are being absorbed everytime he attack Spark making himself feel weak until Spark delivers a final blow called "'Thermal Wave" (Spark converts his electric into a thermal and unleash a wave of fire) ''followed by a "'Electric sharp hook'" to knock him down instead of execution. Spin shows up and it was too late to convince Trail-B as he was already taken down by Spark in which he apologies for what his brother done to them then Camaro reunites with them and speaks up that Trail-B should be punished with the outcome. Silv makes an announcement through the megaphone as he will be sentencing Semi-Trail to death due to Trail-B's wrath wherein the residents wonder who he was. Spark, Camaro & Mal doubts that Trail-B deserves his punishment with a low particular reason for his violence while Spin still disappoints for what he did to his brother but also to Semi-Trail. At the hospital, Semi-Trail woke up and he was feeling good by now but Dr. Sail arrives as he welcomes Silv and tells that he was already in good condition. Silv tells that his brother is worried about him but due to his false actions, His best friend makes a horrible action killing each and every resident living just to know where he was. Semi-Trail knows that his Trail-B will be not doing like that as he was serving here for a year. Upon defending his best friend, Silv had enough wherein he sentenced him to a lethal injection to prevent violence causing Semi-Trail's sudden death. In the end, Spin is still blaming himself but then Camaro approaches and reminds that sometimes being careless can lead to a dangerous situation until they heard an explosion somewhere outside the base. Spark & Mal joins to them and finds out what has happened. When Spin, Camaro, Spark & Mal reaches the location, they were witnessed the destruction of GMC Intl. Base realizing that the Ford won against them. Until someone approaches behind and reveal as Savana asking who they are. Deaths * Semi-Trail (''lethally injected by Silv) * Traverse (''throat sliced up by Trail-B) ''